Honey, I'm Home
by Cupid's Girlfriend
Summary: This is what I think’s gonna happen when Season 3 comes! Can’t wait! Spoilers for season 2 finale SHWEIR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own Stargate Atlantis, but if I did, all y'all shweir fans would have somethin' to smile about, you get my drift?

A/N:

I might write a sequel to this fic, I'm thinking, Infirmary scene?

I might be swayed to write more if I get those reviews into double figurers! Love to hear from ya! Excuse the crummy title, had a mind block, if you got any ideas let me know!

Summary:

This is what I think's gonna happen when Season 3 comes! Can't wait!

**Spoilers:**

**Season 2 finale _Allies!_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxShweirRoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lower the shield!" she commanded with urgency.

She ran from the control room, down the steps towards the shimmering puddle of the event horizon, praying that John would emerge from it.

He stumbled through, yelling for the shield to be re-activated.

His gaze then switched from the balcony of the control room to the speechless woman standing in front of him.

"Elizabeth." He said breathlessly, staggering towards her, clutching his side to cover what looked like a wound.

He practically fell onto her, moving his arms tightly around her slender body, holding onto her as if he never wanted to let her go.

She gently stroked the back of his neck with her thumb, his hair tickling her fingertips.

"I had to get back… I had to see you, I…" he whispered breathlessly into her ear.

"…I had to come back for you." He said softly, there were tears welling in his eyes, he looked up to the ceiling, and then shut his eyes tightly.

He wasn't sure what he was feeling, everything was happening so fast.

Yet, in all the time he was running from the wraith, there was only one thought in his mind: Elizabeth.

"Shh I know it's alright you're safe now, you're safe now."

She continued to say to him the words 'You're safe now', trying to soothe away his state of shock.

He pulled back from their embrace and rested his forehead against hers.

"God Liz it was so horrible." He said only for her to hear, moving his hands around her waist, just holding her.

"They tried to extract information from me about earth, but I wouldn't tell them anything Liz I swear I never gave anything away." He said in one breath, so fast she could hardly keep up.

"It's ok John I believe you." She reassured him that she still had faith in him.

Realising that most of the personnel of Atlantis had gone back to their duties, resting assure that the highest ranking officer had returned safely, John let out an exhausted breath and shifted closer to her, turning his face to her shoulder, gently kissing the delicate skin that was exposed due to the shape of her shirt. He continued to plant loving butterfly kisses along her collarbone. She closed her eyes, gently stroking his forearm, feeling the still tensed muscle there.

He rested the side of his head against her cheek and he too closed his eyes.

It felt like they were the only two people in Atlantis, they were all that existed, and they only existed for each other.

He took in a deep breath, now calmer.

"They know." He whispered regretfully.

Elizabeth pulled back slightly, now confused.

"What are you saying?" She asked. She was starting to question herself whether he was telling the truth before when he'd told her he hadn't revealed anything to the wraith whilst under torture.

"I'm saying…" He pulled away to face her.

"The Wraith know…" he paused "…they know about…." he was having trouble finding words to say what he wanted to say. He tried to avoid her gaze, but then was forced to look her in the eyes when she placed her hand on his cheek, so lightly he barely felt it.

He turned his head to look at her, as their eyes met, he could see how concerned she was. She had an untrusting look in her sparkling green eyes. Now he knew he had to tell her to remove the unconfirmed blame off his head.

"They know about earth, they know where it is…Elizabeth,"

He looked into her eyes.

"The Wraith are gonna take over Earth"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxShweirRoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dun dun dun!

Tune in next week to find out what happens when Stargate Atlantis continues! lol

Please R & R guys! Double figures! Mwhahahaha!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Even though I have got the reviews up to double-figures, I wanted to update before I went to visit my family. Here's another chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxShweirRocksxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They both just stared at each other in shock. She took a few breaths before she spoke.

"We have to get you to the infirmary." She said as her eyes fell on his bleeding wound.

John looked surprised.

"But… Liz didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Yes I did John, but you're my first priority right now. We'll deal with it later when you're well."

He wanted to argue the issue, but he was too tired and in too much pain to put the effort in. Plus he'd always hated arguing with Elizabeth. He nodded and slid an arm across her shoulders for support. They had only managed to take a few steps before a medical team rushed to their assistance with a stretcher.

They laid him down on it comfortably and began to carry him to the infirmary.

Elizabeth walked along side John, not taking her eyes off of him for a second. He opened his eyes and began to feel oddly sleepy. He reached out for Elizabeth's hand and spoke her name in a raspy tone. The pain had overwhelmed him as soon as he had lain down on the stretcher. He was so happy to see Elizabeth he had almost forgotten that he was practically bleeding to death.

Elizabeth took hold of his hand and squeezed it tight, but somehow it felt gentle to John. Every time she touched him it felt so gentle to him.

"I love you." He said, not caring if any of the medical personnel could hear him.

"Don't say that, people only say that when they think they're gonna die!" She said now a little teary seeing all his loss of blood soaking in to the material supporting him.

"Hey, I'm gonna be fine baby, it's just a flesh wound I'll pull right through it!" He winked at her. She laughed through her tears.

"You say that like it's a small thing."

"Well, it is. I mean… compared to the pain of never seeing you again yeah I'd say it's quite small." He said in one tone so that Elizabeth hardly noticed how sweet he was being. But she did.

"God I love you so much."

One of the medical team members turned round, a little confused.

Elizabeth made a face as if to say 'Not You!' and gestured down to John with her eyes, tilting her head a little.

John chuckled, but his laughter soon turned to violent coughing.

Elizabeth's smiled changed to a concerned frown.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He coughed, gripping her hand a little tighter to reassure her.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt an empty space in her hand and was seeing John being carried into the infirmary and after receiving a last wink from him, the doors closed between them.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later, Elizabeth decided she didn't want to wait any more to see him. She made her way down to the infirmary and met Carson who was viewing John's charts at the foot of his bed.

"Hey." She greeted him.

"How's he doing?" she asked anxiously.

"He seems to be recovering surprisingly quickly. I s'pose it's cause he's got a good motivation." He said looking at Elizabeth and then looked to the floor embarrassed when he caught her glare.

"Was that a subtle indication that you've caught on to the perhaps 'not so professional' relationship that the Colonel and I share, Carson?"

"I guess I wasn't so subtle about it."

"It's alright Carson; just keep it to yourself for the moment, please."

"Ay, no worries Elizabeth." He said with a smile before leaving them alone.

She pulled up a chair next to his bed, and with no hesitation took his hand in hers. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, so happy. She had a feeling he knew she was there with him. She could feel his grip on her hand tighten only slightly.

Carson had told her he was on the way to recovery, but he clearly wasn't there yet. Although he looked reasonable happy, his face was still quite pale, not like his usual slight tanned colour she loved.

She gently traced patterns on his hand with her thumb.

She started to reflect on the past three years and thought how she couldn't have done or succeeded in any of the things she had without him.

She felt the tears rising again and attempted to wipe the fallen ones away with her free hand, but they just kept coming.

"Please John, wake up. You told me you were gonna be ok but look at you you're…" she could finish her sentence. Her greatest fear was coming true and she knew there was no way she could possibly hold back the tears any longer.

She began to cry, and though there was nobody around, she propped her elbow up the bed and covered her eyes.

John awoke to the sound of his girlfriend sobbing. Not what he wanted to hear when he was so weak and tired that he couldn't hold her.

"Hey." He whispered.

"John?" She said disbelievingly, uncovering her eyes to see his face had rapidly changed colour and his usual charming, loving grin had returned to his face.

"I told you I'd be alright didn't I?"

She smiled and rose from her seat to kiss him.

The kiss was reasonably short due to their awkward position, and she sat back down, intertwining her fingers in between his.

"So, what have you done about the earth situation?" John asked desperate to catch up on the fate of their loved ones.

"Umm… we're working on it."

"Liz! Do you not understand the seriousness of what I told you?" he said sternly.

"Yes, John, I do. We've sent a signal to the Daedalus to warn them but that's really as much as we can do…"

"ELIZABETH! Am I NOT getting through to you here or what?" he cut her off.

"…At the moment." She replied in more calm, negotiable tone then the man lying in front of her. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell." He said softly.

"It's ok, I can excuse you for being a bit cranky, you're kinda lacking sleep."

"A bit! I just yelled at you Liz, you know how I hate yelling at you."

"Hey, I said your forgiven, stop trying to explain yourself."

He nodded.

"You need to get some rest sweetie." She said leaning forward to kiss his forehead, gently stroking is hair back.

He tugged on her hand when she tried to remove it from his.

"Can't you… stay here for a little while?" He put on his irresistible puppy-dog pout face in attempt to win her over.

"I'm not sure John, you really do need to sleep." She said indecisively.

"Oh c'mon stay with me!" He whined. "And besides, I don't wanna sleep I wanna talk to you." He said, reaching out to brush the hair from her face.

"Yeah but, if you get some sleep now… then you'll be up for the plans I have for you later." She said seductively.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Ahh… well in that case…" he didn't finish his sentence. He faked falling straight asleep and mocked snoring loudly. Elizabeth laughed out loud as John smiled and pulled her onto the bed, moving his arm around her waist. He cocked his head to one side.

She sighed.

"Alright! I stay, for crying out loud!"

John frowned questioningly.

"You're starting to sound like that General O'Neill. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No John, you're the only one!" she said like it was the five thousandth time, it seemed like it. He nodded agreeingly.

"And what else?"

She rolled her eyes.

"You're the King of Atlantis." She said. He again nodded like a school boy.

"Only cause you're the Queen." He said lovingly pulling her closer to him.

"Oh I get to be the Queen now!" she said edging closer to him.

He nodded his head and raised his eyebrows up and down slightly and snuck a glance at her lips in that cute way he does before he's about to kiss her.

He captured her lips in his in a passionate kiss. She moved both hands to hold the side of his face, the taste of his kiss was beckoning for is to be deepened. And she did just that as she felt John's hands travelling up her thighs and reaching the small of her back to draw her closer to him.

He broke the kiss only to speak.

"Besides…" he planted another short sweet kiss on her lips.

"I'll sleep better if you're here." He had a daring smile on his face, though they both knew they'd have to spend the night the infirmary rather than in his bed like they'd prefer.

They engaged in another short kiss before the finally broke apart.

She sat back down on the stool as close as she could to him and rested her head on his shoulder, place arm across his stomach, careful to steer clear if his wound.

She felt him relax underneath her.

"Night Sweetheart." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Night Honey." She replied as she felt an overwhelming need for sleep engulf her. She let herself fall into the blissful abyss, knowing that she'd wake up to the face of her lover, her best friend, and her soul mate.

It was thoughts like that that made her realise she wanted to spend the rest of her life sharing and experiencing all of them with John. And she could tell when he kissed her that he was feeling the exact same way, and always would do.


End file.
